


Half Troll Half Babysitter

by margoteve



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: The Nuñez go out for a weekend. It's up to Claire and Jim to babysit her little brother.





	Half Troll Half Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [followmetoyourdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/gifts).



"You sure you two will be okay?" Mrs Nuñez looked at her daughter and half troll boyfriend. "You two don't exactly have the best rap sheet when it comes to being alone in this house." She raised an eyebrow, pointedly aiming it at Jim. 

The boy cleared his throat shuffling awkwardly his feet and trying to give the woman his best innocent smile. Yeah, he did remember all the little incidents he might have caused in their house. He still was sorry about the furniture.

"I'm sure mom. Enrique is safe with us," Claire reassured her. 

"There will be no trouble," Jim threw in. Nervous? Who? Him? Nah. He faced Gunmar! Twice! How could- Okay maybe he was a bit scared of her parents.

 "Mhmm," the sound Mrs Nuñez made was very sceptical not helping his little panic. Behind Mrs Nuñez, her husband returned from the car. 

"Everything is ready." Mr Nuñez told his wife then turned to the kids. "No trouble. Behave!" he glared at Jim. "You maybe trollhunter but I am a father. Beware," he made the 'I'm-watching-you' gesture at Jim while his wife rolled her eyes. 

"We'll be back on Sunday." She quickly hugged Claire and dragged her husband away.

 "Bye mamá! Bye papá !" Claire waved after them, then closed the doors and sighed relieved. "Thanks," she said to Jim.

"Hey, it's no problem. We're visiting Arcadia anyway and babysitting your brother sounds like the type of normal we both need," Jim said as he walked back to the living room and picking the remote. He started jumping channels looking for a movie to watch. "Too bad they had to go as we got here." 

"Yeah." Claire rubbed her shoulder hugging herself a little. 

Jim noticed that and went back to her giving her a hug. "We're going to be here the entire week. You'll see them again before we’ll go back." 

"Mmm, you're right," she agreed as she hugged him back enjoying the closeness. Hugs always welcomed. After a moment she pulled away. "Okay, I'll go check on Enrique and you can pick something for us to watch. Just don't eat the remote," she poked his chest. 

"Hey, it happened like once!" he almost sounded offended. "Plus it was hilarious to see mom blame Strickler. That  _must_  have happened before to him." He chuckled. As much as he didn't mind Strickler now, it was still a great source of amusement to prank his old teacher/nemesis. 

Claire just shook her head, although she had a smile on her face as well remembering the whole thing. "I'll be right back," she said and went upstairs to her brother’s room.

Enrique, now a 3-year-old boy, was sitting on the floor with NotEnrique and playing with construction blocks. They were building a fort it seemed.

"Everything okay?" Claire smiled at her two brothers. Both biological and adoptive. 

"Sure thing sis!" NotEnrique assured her. "The lil tyke is having a blast with the new toy. Isn't that right, buddy?" Enrique nodded in agreement.

 "Sis! Castle!" he pointed to the construction proudly. 

"I see that!" she knelt down for a moment to admire it. "Remember we have a sleep time in an hour, okay?" 

Enrique made a face that indicated he was not happy about it. "Okay." he still agreed.

 "Wow, is that a castle?" Jim poked his head into the room. 

"Yes!" Enrique confirmed with enthusiasm. 

"Cool!" Jim walked into the room and sat next to Claire. "Who is defending it?" 

To that, the small boy gestured to his plush toys. With that, all four of them started a campaign to fight off a vicious dragon with Enrique as the wise King and his sister and adoptive brother with his sister's boyfriend as his loyal subjects. The game went on for a little bit past little boy's bedtime but finished when he almost fell asleep on Claire's shoulder. She carried him then to his bed and tucked him in. Then she and Jim snuck out of his room leaving him with NotEnrique and went downstairs to grab some snacks and watch a movie. They settled in, Claire resting her head on his chest and Jim wrapping arm around her shoulders. 

"He really grew up a lot since last year," Jim noted. "We should be visiting more often." 

"Yeah..." Claire trailed off, knowing where he was going there with it. He had this particular tone when he tried to suggest her trying a ‘normal life’ with humans.

"Claire... If you want to stay in Arc-oof!" Jim suddenly got cut off by a pillow to the face. "Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

"Maybe," Claire was now standing, wielding another pillow in her hand like a weapon. "And maybe I'm about to hit you again." She swung it but this time he lifted his arm deflecting the hit. 

"Oh you're on," Jim narrowed his eyes with a playful smirk on his lips and a small snarl grabbed his own pillow. "En garde!" he jumped to his feet and attacked.

Upstairs NotEnrique was rolling his eyes as the two downstairs were failing at being quiet, shooshing each other and giggling loud enough for a troll to pick it up. The small changeling shook his head. "Savage customs." He flipped a page in his comic book. 

Suddenly his ears picked up a loud rip of a material and Claire gasping. And then- 

"Jim, don't eat the feathers!" she laughed.

 "Oh shoot." Jim snickered. 

Finally, the two fell on the couch in giggling mess ceasing fire. Feathers from the gutted out pillow being everywhere. The trollhunter and his sorceress kissed softly and sighed cuddling each other. Claire sunk her hand into his hair, slowly twirling the strands between her fingers. It lulled him a little and he purred like a cat leaning into her touch. 

"Jim, I applied to college in New Jersey," she suddenly said.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "That's great! That's-" she cut him off again by putting her fingers to his lips and continue

"I know you think I should move on but Jim, these are my choices. I know what I am doing and no matter what I still choose you," she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for worrying about me. I am not leaving your side. I am just going to do something extra." She removed her fingers from his lips to stroke his chin. 

"Okay," he said looking at her lovingly. "We're in this together." he put his hand over her hers giving her a small squeeze. 

"Forever and always." She nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> here's another fluffy piece I did, based on the talk I had with my girlfriend. If you like please leave a comment and a kudo, it means a lot :)


End file.
